


Bular the Fuckface

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Cussing, Gen, this takes place during the Grit Shaka ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Jim gets ready to fight Bular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'd like to apologize i haven't written anything for like...... a month and this is what motivates me. a stupid headcanon bout Jim calling Bular fuckface. including Toby who is trying to be the voice of reason

“Yo fuckface come fight me!” Jim yelled at Bular.

“Jim what the fuck are u doing don’t call a troll a fuckface,” Toby yelled from above the sewer.

Jim raised two middle fingers, one at Bular and one at Toby.

Bular flipped him off too. “Fight me”

“Don’t think I won’t fuckface”  
Jim charged at him while Toby smacked his forehead. “Boi u gonna get killed”

Later after Jim took it off and the fight was over Toby yelled at him for like a good five minutes bout calling Bular ‘fuckface’ and using the word ‘crispy’ cuz both of those are terrible af while Jim regretted all of his life choices and thought bout letting Bular kill him during the next battle after all the shit he did

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u appreciated this art


End file.
